(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled hydraulic jacks with a suspensory lifting means, and more particularly to a wheeled hydraulic jack with a suspensory lifting means that utilizes a vertical hydraulic unit for lifting the loading terminal of a pair of cantilever arms.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 12, a wheeled hydraulic jack of the prior art is provided, in the rear portion thereof, with a horizontally laid hydraulic unit 10. The piston 101 of the hydraulic unit 10 drives a pair of pivotal cantilever arms 20 in a transverse direction to lift the loading terminal of the cantilever arms 20. Since the hydraulic unit 10 extends horizontally, this conventional wheeled hydraulic jack has long side plates 30 and therefore does not have a compact configuration, as required in some practical applications.